Ranma Prime
by TrueBardDrakona
Summary: What if a certain cursed martial artist turned out to be Optimus Prime's reincarnation? Ranma 12 TFG1 Crossover. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer - I don't own Transformers or Ranma 1/2, so don't sue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Prime - Prologue - Dreams of a Wild Horse

It's three months after the failed wedding, and the situation with most of the fiancees, rivals, and family has changed somewhat.

Amazons - After the fight with Saffron, Ranma was named an "ally of the tribe" by Cologne, thus making him, in effect, exempt to the outsider laws. Shampoo wasn't happy, but was convinced by her great-grandmother not to antagonize someone who could tear a god apart. As a condition to Ranma's new status as ally, Cologne has promised, amongst other things, to work towards getting the outsider laws repealed, and to otherwise bring the Amazons up-to-date.

Ukyo - Ranma and Ukyo have had a heart-to-heart talk after the failed wedding. Ranma finally managed to convince Ukyo that he thinks of her just as a sister.

The Kunos - they're as crazy as ever, but at least they're currently in the hospital, recovering from their last attempts at mayhem.

Ryoga - After the failed wedding, Ryoga thought long and hard about his actions up to that point, and was ashamed. He has since apologized sincerely to Ranma about his behavior.

Akane - Has finally recognized her "anger" problem, and has promised Ranma to at least **try** not to go ballistic at the tiniest provocation. Also, the two have decided to "start over" as just friends, and see if anything develops from there.

Nabiki - The "Ice Queen" of Furinkan has realized just how badly her greed has hurt her family, and has scaled her "fund-raising" back to something a little less ruthless.

Kasumi - She's still as nice and sweet as ever, but has managed to convince her father to start teaching in the dojo again. Of course, having Nodoka and her katana back her up doesn't hurt one bit. She's also managed to get her sisters and Ranma to help with the chores.

Ranma - He's grown up a bit, though he still manages to put his foot in his mouth from time to time. However, at least he's **trying** to show a little more maturity.

Nodoka - She knows about Ranma's curse, but realizes that even with it, he's more of a man than that dishonorable husband of hers. However, she's still miffed with Genma for getting Ranma cursed in the first place, and has showed her...displeasure...with her spouse a few times since then.

Dream sequence -

_Myriad flashes of color resolve into the scene of a ferocious battle. Many glimpses of Autobots and _

_Decepticons fighting to the death appear. Pan over to one section of the battle, where a tall white _

_Decepticon leader holds a young, flame-painted Autobot soldier hostage. A heated exchange of _

_words passes between viewer and the Decepticon leader, ending in said leader shooting viewer from _

_behind his hostage, followed by the viewer going berserk, mortally injuring his arch-enemy in the _

_process. Fade to black, with the name "MEGATRON!" ringing out in anger._

_--------------------------------_

**"Ranma, wake up! **You're going to be late for school!" shouts Akane at her cursed ex-Fiancee

Ranma bolts awake, sweating and puffing. "Man, that was some dream, wonder what it was about?

Sure felt real. An' what were those weird things? I ain't never heard of no giant robots before!"

mumbles Ranma to himself.

---------------------------

(Author's Note - Ranma, due to his "stupid Pops" and his training trip, is one of the few people in

the world who doesn't know about the Transformers at this point in time)

----------------------------

Ranma comes down the stairs, to the normal craziness of the Tendo household in the morning.

"Ranma-kun, what was that shout about earlier this morning?" asks Kasumi, as she brings

breakfast into the dining room. Ranma replies "Heh, was jus' some weird dream I had, some giant

robots fightin' each other. Nothin' to worry about."

However, Ranma, and the rest of Nerima, shall soon find out that Ranma's dream is just the

foretelling of a whole new order of craziness in town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: All right, I've rewritten the prologue a bit to include the "fiancee situation". Now I can concentrate properly on the events happening in Chapter 1. (The lack of info was making it kinda hard for me to continue.) Now that that's out of the way, I should be able to update soon. I promise, you'll see Autobots next chapter!


End file.
